


Bad Boy

by angedeslarmes



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Gohan is a studious good boy who gets assigned to work on a project with the bad boy of the school. Punk/Nerd was my inspiration for this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am trash and i need help. lol jk i love Gohan/Turles so much.

Gohan sat quietly in the back of the classroom listening to the teacher go over their big assignment for the year that was to be worth over half their grade in the class. It would have been fine, of course, had the next words out teacher’s mouth hadn’t been ‘I’m assigning you partners’. He really worked better alone, but when his name was called, he started sweating in fear. He was assigned to work with the known bad boy of the school, Turles, and they locked eyes across the room. Gohan tried to keep his face passive and Turles just sighed before turning back around to look at the teacher. Everyone groaned since they’d wanted to be put with Gohan considering he was the best student in the class, but Gohan himself didn’t like working with anyone.

“Right, so that’s it for today, please get with your study buddies as you’ll need to start spending a lot of time together in order to do well on this project. And remember that in December, we’ll be going on a fieldtrip to the Time and Space Museum in the city, of which you’ll be assigned to stick with your buddy all day.” Gohan groaned internally and packed up extra slowly when the bell rang, thinking about how he could get out of this. He jumped back when two hands slammed onto his desk and he looked up in shock, coming face to face with the dark face of Turles. He gulped, realizing he’d never actually been this close to him before, and their eyes met again.

“Looks like we’re stuck together, huh?” he said quietly, and Gohan peered around him to see that they were alone in the room.

“I guess so,” Gohan could scarcely speak above a whisper, and Turles smirked.

“Should we work at my house or yours? I’m cool with whatever,” he was still leaning over Gohan’s desk and into his personal space, but Gohan noticed that some of the rumours were false as he actually smelled quite nice. A lot of people said he had terrible hygiene practices, but he looked fine to Gohan.

“Um…where do you live? I’m not really allowed out of the house to very many places,” Gohan rubbed the back of his head and reached down for his bag so he could swing it over his shoulder. Turles eyed the motion and then snapped his gaze back to Gohan.

“On Third Street.” Gohan widened his eyes; that was right in the middle of the worst part of town.

“We should probably meet at my house, then. I don’t think my parents would…let me go there.” Turles shrugged.

“Alright. Do you want to start today? I have to make sure I do well this year, or else I won’t graduate next year.” Gohan rose his eyebrows at that, curious as to why the noted bad boy was actually concerned about his grades.

“Yeah, I think I’d prefer that actually, do you want to walk home with me?” Gohan was starting to warm up slightly, and Turles nodded as he stood to the side and waited for Gohan so they could walk together. Gohan looked side-eyed at Turles, noting down that he always seemed to wear similar clothes, but today was a simple long sleeved black shirt with grey skinny jeans, pulled off with some tightly laced combat boots. Gohan looked down at his own shoes, black and white Converse pulling off his jeans and collared shirt look and thought about how different they were, but also wondered if they had any similarities. He’d heard the rumours of course, that Turles was somewhat of a scrapper, and ran with the gangs around town, and there was even one person that claimed he’d killed a man before. Gohan shuddered internally at the thought, and worked through his misgivings to give him a chance, at least, because anyone deserved at least one chance in his eyes.

“Turles, how old are you?”

“Seventeen. What about you?” They were walking side by side down the sidewalk as the sunshine beat down behind them, warming their backs. Gohan peered up at him shyly.

“I’m…sixteen. I thought you were older?” He asked, curling his tail around his leg. Turles kept his own tail casually hanging down, swishing it back and forth as they walked.

“Rumours say that?” he asked, his voice gruff, and Gohan blushed.

“Look, let me just say something right now, ok?” He stopped and turned around to look at Gohan, putting his hand up on his shoulder and spinning him around so they were face to face.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Next time someone that doesn’t know me says something to you about me, don’t believe them. No one at that school knows what I’ve been through, or the first thing about me, so unless you hear it from my lips first send ‘em packing.” Gohan nodded, his face fearful and Turles nodded grimly down at him.

“You’re a lot different than your brother,” he grumbled, and Gohan stopped in his tracks.

“How do you know Goten?”

“We’ve spent a lot of time in detention together. He talks about you every so often.” Gohan frowned and then forced himself to keep walking, and eventually they arrived at Gohan’s modest looking yellow house in his little neighbourhood. Turles let out a low whistle and Gohan blushed.

“Um…let me introduce you before you say anything, ok?” Gohan muttered, and Turles shrugged.

“Sure thing.” They walked up the cement walkway that was surrounded by flowers growing on either side, and the soft humming of bees could be heard as they busied themselves in the roses, peonies, and orchids. Gohan reached out for the brass doorknob and twisted it, allowing them entrance into the small entryway, and a delicious smell wafted over to them from the kitchen. They walked forwards and Gohan slipped out of his shoes, indicating for Turles to do so as well, and Gohan called out in a foreign language that surprised Turles to hear.

A small female came around the corner with long black hair and smiled, her soft eyes crinkling in the corners as she looked at them.

“Please, if you’ll just leave your shoes there, my husband isn’t home right now, but you’re Gohan’s friend, correct?” Turles nodded in sync with Gohan and Gohan spoke up in the common tongue.

                “This is Turles, we were given a huge assignment today that’s worth like, 80% of our grade, and we have all year before it’s actually due.” Gohan stated matter-of-factly to his mom, who nodded with an easy smile.

                “Ah, ok. Well, Turles, welcome to our home. Gohan hardly ever brings anyone home, so this is a real treat for me. Go on and get started then, and dinner will be ready in a few hours.” Gohan nodded and beckoned for Turles to run up the stairs with him, walking down a long hallway to the door directly at the end. Gohan opened it and let Turles in first out of good mannerisms, and then shut the door behind them. He blushed as he saw Turles looking around. Gohan’s room was spotless, truth be told, and he had a large bay window looking out over the street that had a reading nook and was filled with cushions. A large yellow drooping curtain was pulled to the side and let the sun stream in, and Gohan’s bed was a massive four poster that had blue curtains all around it with more yellow and white bedding. There was a white desk in the corner by the bay window that held a beast of a computer set up, and there were several bookshelves around the room with a couple of chairs. His closet had white slatted doors on it that when opened revealed it to be a walk-in complete with shelves and drawers where Gohan kept all of his clothes.

                “Um, sit wherever I guess.” Gohan perched himself on his window seat, lowering the blinds so that he wasn’t really seen from the street, and Turles let out a low whistle as he took in the room and pulled the desk chair over to him.

                “Dang. This is…really bright.”

                “What were you expecting?” Gohan looked up from his notebook curiously as he was setting up his laptop so they could start researching.

                “Something smaller, I guess. It’s so…delicate.”

                “Well, maybe you shouldn’t judge someone before you get to know them.”

                “Yeah, Gohan,” Turles teased, and Gohan gave him a hint of a smile. They got to work shortly after that and Gohan was surprised at how intuitive and smart Turles really was. Since studying was Gohan’s area of expertise, he started opening up a lot easier and the more they talked about which subject they would actually be covering, the excitement started to creep into his voice. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Gohan looked over irritatedly.

                “What do you want!” he called, and it opened to admit a raffishly grinning Goten, his twin.

                “Heard you had a friend over, I didn’t know you knew Turles!” he stepped into the room and Turles smirked.

                “He didn’t until today.” Goten flounced over and flopped onto a bean bag close by them, peering at Gohan’s notebook.

                “God, Gohan, you’re too tedious.” Gohan wrote in shorthand and Goten pulled his notebook away, making Gohan whine for it.

                “Stop it! I’ll tell mom!” he warned, his eyes flashing dangerously, and Goten stuck out his tongue at him.

                “I’ll tell mom,” he mocked, and Turles stepped in.

                “Babe, give it back to him.” Gohan’s ears perked up and Goten begrudgingly tossed it back to his brother, and then slipped his arms around Turles’s shoulders in a cozying up gesture.

                “No fun.” Turles looked up and their lips met, making Gohan’s eyes widen to the size of a saucer.

                “Get out of here, we’re working on something.” He patted Goten’s leg and the distraction left.

                “Alright fine, call me later?” Goten asked, cocking his head to the side and Turles laughed.

                “So needy.” Goten left the room and Turles turned back, eyeing Gohan’s screen before he noticed Gohan was eyeing him. He rose a brow at him.

                “What?” he asked, irritation colouring his voice.

                “Oh, n-nothing, I just…didn’t know you and my brother had a thing.”

                “We aren’t actually together, we just like to fool around and make out sometimes.”  Gohan rose his brows again and filed away the information for future use.

                “Oh, I see.” Gohan turned back to his work but was more subdued this time around, not that Turles really noticed. A few hours went by and they had the startings of a draft worked out when Gohan’s mom called up to them and told them dinner was ready. Gohan yawned and stretched out, his shirt riding up his stomach to showcase a flat stack of smoothe muscles and Turles watched in slight interest. Gohan, oblivious to what had just happened, uncurled himself from the window seat and beckoned Turles to follow him downstairs to the dinner table.

                They were seated and Gohan’s mom set the table, apologizing that their father wasn’t home yet.

                “I guess he’s got a late case tonight that he didn’t tell me about. Sorry Turles, you’ll have to meet him later.” Turles shrugged and smiled politely and they all dished themselves, Gohan’s mind still whirling around the fact that his brother and Turles had…a thing together, or whatever they wanted to call it. He frowned and thought about it more, and wondered if what he was actually feeling was jealousy? He shook his head mentally; nonsense, that couldn’t be it. He was above such things as petty jealousy, and anyone that his brother was interested in meant that he would never touch that. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They started coming home together every day after school and after about two weeks, they were starting to warm up more to each other. Turles, who’d been put off by Gohan’s snobby nature, was quickly realizing that it was more of a defense mechanism than anything else, and Gohan was starting to learn that Turles acted tough because he had to; he’d had a tough life so far.

                Gohan was idly reading through a book one afternoon, as they were technically taking a little break from studying, curled up in his favourite reading nook while Turles was sitting on a bean bag right beneath him, his hair tickling Gohan’s arm. Gohan had a bad habit of letting his tail dangle down and without realizing it, he started stroking Turles’s arm as he read.

                “Gohan?” Turles spoke up, turning his head to look backwards at the shy Saiyan.

                “Hm?” Gohan was still highly invested in his book, but gasped sharply when Turles gripped his tail tightly enough to send a shock through him.

                “Did you know you were stroking me with your tail?” Gohan blushed heavily and Turles snickered, deciding he liked seeing Gohan disheveled.

                “I’m so sorry Turles, I had no idea!” he said, aghast at himself. Turles let go of his tail and snickered again.

                “What are you reading, anyways? It’s making your breathe heavier,” Turles looked up and then noticed that though the book said it was a text book, Gohan had another book hidden inside the pages of it, and Turles jumped up and tried wresting it from Gohan’s hands. They wrestled for a bit, Gohan desperately trying to keep Turles from finding out what it was, and Turles, the more that they fought, became more interested. He finally was able to get it out but it flew through the air and hit the wall, and they both scrabbled after it, Turles closing his hand around it first.

                “HA!” he shouted triumphantly, and Gohan still made to snatch at it as a lovely flush started rising throughout his entire body. Turles noticed it was a manga, and flipped through a few pages when he rose his eyebrows, and then looked up at Gohan with considerable interest.

                “You’re into this?” He showed Gohan a spread out of the middle that showcased a young guy getting slammed in the ass by his mentor, with great graphic detail shown in every category. Gohan slid down the side of his bed and hid his face. He tried hiding it from everyone the fact that he was secretly gay, since he knew that his parents would have a problem with it if they found out. He was shaking, out of fear and embarrassment, and felt Turles kneel in front of him, his cool hands prying Gohan’s warmer ones away from his face. Gohan looked down, but couldn’t avoid the stare coming from Turles and nervously looked back up into the darker male’s glittering onyx eyes.

                It was really the first time Turles had ever gotten a good look at Gohan, and he realized with a shock that he was actually extremely pretty. His glossy black hair that he took good care of combined with his pale skin, slender fingers and of course his soft looking plush lips, straight nose and large chocolate eyes. Turles was holding his wrists in his fingers, and Gohan’s cheeks were flushed.

                “Woah,” Turles murmured as he looked over his face again and again, and Gohan tore his gaze away.

                “Um…I can explain?” he gulped and Turles settled onto his knees more comfortably, bringing Gohan’s hands down so he could talk to him more intimately.

                “I don’t think you have to explain why you were reading porn, Gohan. I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Gohan opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, and Turles reached up to brush a stray hair out of Gohan’s eyes.

                “Please don’t,” he uttered in a small voice, and then was shocked when Turles’s hand cupped his chin.

                “I never realized how handsome you are,” he gazed into Gohan’s face, shock making its way onto his features, and he then leaned closer. Gohan froze, his body going numb, as he saw Turles’s gaze drop down to his lips, and Gohan parted them slightly as he leaned forward a tiny amount. They drew closer infinitely slowly, time seeming to still around them, and Gohan’s eyes slid shut behind his glasses as their lips met. Turles’s lips were warm against his own cold ones, and they seemed to be asking for permission for more, which Gohan accepted as he opened his mouth a little wider so that Turles could deepen the kiss. His tongue reached out and caressed Gohan’s, hesitantly at first but at feeling the younger Saiyan’s appendage reaching for his own, it became an intense, passionate kiss. Gohan moaned softly into Turles’s mouth as the older male pushed him up against the bed post to get a better vantage point. His fingers slipped into Gohan’s hair, pushing their mouths closer together, and Gohan was becoming incredibly turned on at this turn of events. His hands were hanging down loosely in his lap where Turles was sitting, unsure of what to do with them. They made out for a good while, the only other noises in the room besides the sharp sounds of their kissing was the torrential rain storm going on outside.

                Turles pulled away so he could catch his breath, Gohan moving forwards at first to try and keep their kiss going, but then he realized he too was out of breath.

                “You’re a phenomenal kisser, Gohan,” Turles commented quietly, and Gohan blushed.

                “I…well, I mean…thanks,” he said after some difficulty, deciding to instead just take the compliment rather than argue.

                “Was that…?” Gohan nodded, and Turles didn’t have to finish his question; of course it had been Gohan’s first kiss.

                “Turles, I don’t want this to come between us or anything, I still want to do well on our assignment.”

                “Alright, that’s fair, but now that I know what a good kisser you are…” Turles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Gohan smiled faintly before they got the call to go to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, their ‘study sessions’ became more of ‘make-out sessions’ and Gohan was quickly realizing he couldn’t get enough. He loved it when Turles rammed his tongue down his throat, he loved the excitement that coursed through him when Turles started running his hands through his hair, and even more so when he would reach down and put his hands into Gohan’s back pockets, massaging the globes of his ass through the clothes. Turles, for his part, was becoming addicted to Gohan himself, because while he was no stranger to sex, there was something different about Gohan. His innocence, or maybe the fact that he had a huge secret that he was in on? He was smart, and had a dry sense of humour, and rarely smiled but when he did it made Turles’s heart skip a beat. He knew Gohan didn’t have any friends, because everyone wanted to use him for his mind, so they’d started to hang around each other at school more often. It had put a lot of people off talking to Gohan, which was how they both preferred it anyways, as Gohan had severe anxiety and self-esteem issues.

                He currently had Gohan on his lap, straddling him and was massaging his tail with his own. Gohan giggled and shivered as Turles put his hands on his thighs. Turles loved seeing Gohan’s expressions, knowing everything was new to him, and smiled up at him as he leaned forward to kiss his neck. Gohan gasped, and then giggled again as Turles moved his lips somewhere more out of sight so no one could see when he sucked a bruise onto Gohan’s collarbone.

                “Turles!” he gasped sharply, and held onto the man’s hair tightly while he did so. He felt his hot tongue slide over the mark and he pulled back, glancing at him triumphantly.

                “You know, you’re a lot different than I thought you’d be,” Turles mused, sitting with his back to the wall underneath the bay window, which was where they liked to sit when they made out.

                “Not really,” Gohan said softly, his voice not usually one to rise past a certain decibel.

                “How do you figure?” Turles rose a brow at him.

                “Well, I’m still really focused on my grades, and I still love reading, and I still don’t have any friends.”

                “What am I, chopped liver?” Turles teased, poking him in the ribs, and elicited a small laugh out of Gohan.

                “No, I didn’t mean you, of course. I just mean…I’m still really quiet and shy. Even when I’m with you, I’m still nervous.”

                “Why?”

                “Because…well…” Gohan blushed profusely and Turles started to get an idea of what Gohan was actually trying to say.

                “Gohan, are you…do you think I’ll mount you in public?”

                “N-No! Of course not!” Gohan said, his tone flustered.

                “No no no, I believe that you think I won’t, but do you want it?” He ground his hips against Gohan’s ass to indicate he was on the same page as Gohan, and the blush the shy Saiyan gave told Turles all he needed to know.

                “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

                “Because usually, when I like someone, I never tell them that I like them, and I…well…I _really_ like you.”

                “Hmm…” Turles grinned up at him, feeling on top of the world in that moment. “Well, for what it’s worth, I really like you too. You’re pretty cute, you know.”

                “Turles…!” Gohan moaned softly as Turles crushed their lips together, their mutual attraction now out in the open to each other.

                “If you want, I can make plans for us to do it.” Gohan stopped breathing, but nodded with more confidence than he felt.

                “That field trip is coming up…” he commented, and Turles chuckled.

                “You’re not missing that, dollface. But maybe…I’ll look around and see what I can do. We’ll need lube, and condoms.” Turles started thinking out loud and Gohan felt giddy with excitement. He was actually going to have sex with Turles, Turles! Of all people!! He licked his lips and then clamored off his lap when they got the call for dinner.

                Gohan was so wrapped up in his thoughts after Turles left that night that he almost completely missed his brother sitting in a chair in his room. He jumped up about a foot in the air and then glared at his brother who grinned evilly in his direction.

                “So, you and Turles, huh?” Gohan blushed.

                “Wait, how do you know about us?” he asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure that he had the door closed and lowering his voice as he climbed into bed.

                “Well, he stopped coming around, so I’ve had to find a new make out buddy. But if it’s actually because he’s after you then that changes things. I always figured you were gay,” he mused, speaking in the same low tone and climbing into Gohan’s bed so they could talk better.

                “Wait, what do you mean you always figured I was gay?” he hissed, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. Goten shrugged.

                “It isn’t really that obvious, don’t worry. You never had any obsessions over women though, and never talked about girls, but I found an interesting manga under your bed a couple years ago and that’s when I started to suspect. So, on to juicier things, spill it. I want to know everything.” Goten looked positively giddy and Gohan sighed.

                “Look we just…he found me out one day and we made out, and then…well, we’ve gotten closer since the assignment and with him coming over every day, and recently we’ve been…not studying quite as hard.” Gohan blushed in embarrassment, not in the habit of talking about such things.

                “Alright, alright, I dig it. I think you guys look cute together, honestly. He must be really into you, Gohan. He hasn’t hit anyone up in a while now.”

                “He…he hasn’t?” Goten shook his head in confirmation.

                “Nope. I know this is all new to you though, so however I can help…I’m down. Whatever you need. Alibi, condoms, fake a death, I’m your guy.”

                “Goten…are you still a virgin?”

                “No. I lost it last year. Not with Turles, mind you, but a friend of mine. It kind of sucked, but that’s also why I want to help make your first time special. You’re definitely in good hands, Turles could make me come in a matter of minutes.”

                “Have you had sex with him?” Gohan asked, biting his nails and holding his tail close to his chest. Goten rolled his eyes.

                “Jeez, Gohan, you’re so needy. Yeah, we did it a couple of times, but mainly we just fooled around. He’s really good in bed.”

                “How do you even have time to have sex!?” Gohan exclaimed in an exasperated whisper.

                “I sneak out.” Gohan had newfound respect for his twin after hearing all of this, and where usually he’d be put off from hearing that Turles and his brother had banged, he actually found comfort in the fact that Goten had experienced it and could give him pointers.

                “Oh, ok.”

                “What, no threatening to tattle on me for that?”

                “Goten, I’m gay. Why would I tell on you for that when I have a much worse secret? Mom and dad would fucking flip. We’re supposed to be the ‘perfect sons’ from the ‘perfect family’.”

                “Ok ok, what do I do then?”

                “Well, how much do you like him?” Gohan rubbed the back of his head nervously, shifting his head to look at the door again.

                “A lot. I’m…I’ve never liked someone like this before.”

                “Awww, you’re so cute. Take it easy, he’s infatuated with you too.”

                “Did he say that?” Gohan leaned forward excitedly, clutching his stuffed tiger this time and nearly ripping its leg off.

                “He doesn’t have to,” Goten laughed, pushing his brother down. “He brushes me off, he’s always texting someone, he’s actually paying attention in school…I’d say you have him pretty well whipped, Gohan.”

                “But I…I didn’t even mean to…”

                “No, this is a good thing. He needs to turn his life around, and I’m all for him being with you. I know you’ll treat him right, and maybe, hopefully, rub off on him a little?” Gohan nodded eagerly, but still wanted to keep some things a secret, especially how Turles made him feel all warm inside.

                They started planning on how they were going to pull this off, Goten joining them at the table the next day during lunch. He sat down with a flourish, and Gohan blushed as they nudged each other.

                “So, Turles. Gohan. What’re you both up to?” Turles rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his chicken, his tail flicking Goten in the back of the head. Gohan looked down at his plate shyly.

                “Oh my god you guys are so cute!” he squealed as quietly as he could, and Turles turned to stare at him in shock.

                “How do you know about us?”

                “Because you’re a dumbass, Turles, and I live with Gohan. I cornered him last night and made him spill. I admit, I’m a little upset I found out that way, but I’m even happier you’ve found someone that’ll treat you well.” Goten leaned in suddenly all business.

                “Now, operation get you guys laid: dad hasn’t met him yet because he’s been working late all of a sudden, and mom likes Turles, so I’m thinking Gohan could ask if he could go over to your house this weekend, and I know your mom won’t have an issue with it.” Gohan was looking at Goten dumbfounded, but Turles rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

                “That…might actually work.”

                “Turles, just remember, he’s a virgin, so go easy on him for his first time, and if you break his heart I’ll break your face.” Goten looked down right mean when he said that and Turles grinned.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Goten narrowed his eyes at the duo and then winked before taking off in a flurry of movement yet again. Gohan’s mind was awash in lewd images of him and Turles for the rest of the day, and he could barely concentrate in class. He’d never been more grateful in his life for the final bell to go off and he nearly skipped to his locker where he usually waited for Turles. He was putting his stuff away and jolted when he felt a hand on his neck.

                “I’m biting that later,” came a sultry deep voice from behind him and he looked up into the dark eyes of Turles.

                “Yeah right! Only if I let you,” Gohan pouted, but couldn’t pretend to be mad for very long, not at Turles.

                They went to Gohan’s house as usual and Goten met them upstairs in Gohan’s room. Gohan wanted to just make out with Turles, but it looked like Goten was bursting with something new to say.

                “What’s wrong?” he asked, almost concerned as Goten was nearly humming with excitement.

                “Gohan, do you remember Trunks?  He’s our age, we used to go to school with him when we were little. He’s the newest transfer student at the school!”

                “Seriously? I’ll have to say hi, if he even remembers who I am,” Gohan was pleased at this news, but Turles wasn’t too thrilled.

                “Someone I need to worry about?” Gohan turned to him.

                “I highly doubt it. He probably won’t even have any classes with us, and besides that, his family came into money a few years back and he’s so rich it’s unreal.” The three of them hung out together that evening, planning their weekend and Goten’s involvement with it, and when it came time for dinner Gohan was extra nervous but desperately wanted this weekend to happen.

                “Hey mom? Our teacher assigned us more work for the project, will it be alright if I hang out with Turles this weekend at his house?” His mom paused, but then shrugged.

                “Oh, I don’t see why not. He’s a nice boy, you could learn a lot from him, you know.” Gohan frowned but also took a large gulp of his water so she couldn’t see the edges of his mouth quirking up as he mentally celebrated his small victory.

                He was going to lose his virginity soon, and he couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days he was in a fever pitch of excitement, thinking about Turles in the most explicit ways he could come up with, and touching himself every night to relieve some of the pressure, because of course Turles wasn’t making it easy on him.

                He was straddling Turles’s lap and they were making out lazily when Turles slipped his hand down to rub Gohan’s crotch. His breath faltered in Turles’s mouth but pushed his hips against the hand and Turles smirked against his lips.

                “Are you sure you want to do this right now?” Gohan nodded, his eyes peering at Turles through his long lashes.

                “I can pay you back this weekend,” he whispered, nipping the dark earlobe in front of him with his teeth and eliciting a hiss as he trailed his lips down to his neck.

                “Hey, speaking of,” Turles pulled away and Gohan nearly whined as the heat withdrew from him, and he waited impatiently to hear what Turles had to say.

                “What is it?”

                “After this weekend, do you want to go out for real? I really like you, Gohan, and I don’t want to just have sex with you and then we go back to whatever we’re doing right now.” Gohan blushed hard, and sat back to bite his lip.

                “We’ll kind of have to keep it on the down low, though. Are you ok with that? At least until I graduate.” Turles nodded and peered up at Gohan.

                “But you want to?”

                “Yeah, I do.” They kissed passionately, both of them giddy and Gohan pushed his tongue into Turles’s mouth eagerly as Turles fumbled with the zipper at his pants. His hand delved into the area between his thighs and brushed past the fabric to grab Gohan, and Gohan had to bite Turles to keep from moaning.

                “Go to the bed,” Turles whispered, and Gohan nodded as he sprung off him and scrambled to the bed, where Turles pulled his pants down a little more and gripped him more firmly. Gohan put a pillow over his face so he could moan into it, and Turles merely smirked as he made the young man beneath him come in thirty seconds.

                “Damn, you come faster than your brother,” Turles whispered with appreciation, and Gohan blushed as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Turles with a dazed expression.

                “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time now. And…since we’re going to have sex this weekend, I…well you’ve been on my mind a lot.” Turles pulled him forward off the bed and helped him compose himself and they sat next to each other for a while kissing every now and then while looking up more items for their project.

                The day had come and Gohan was antsy as he hopped on the bus to go home with Turles. Since they’d been walking home to Gohan’s house every day since school had started, Gohan hadn’t realized how far away Turles lived, and since he didn’t drive they were stuck on the bus. Turles seemed friendly with those that they rode with, and they all looked a little rough but Gohan knew it was to be expected. One guy spoke up when he saw Gohan sitting next to Turles.

                “Hey T, this your new boy?” He nodded at Gohan and Turles put an arm around him.

                “Yep, sure is.”   

                “Oh hey, nice to meet ya homie, I’m Jaime.”

                “H-hello,” Gohan said softly, and Turles kissed him on the nose to rousing cheers from those around them.

                “He’s shy, guys, lay off us a sec,” Turles grinned, looking more relaxed than Gohan had seen him ever be at school. They were still being surrounded by catcalls and Turles just grinned and took the compliments.

                “Hey, T, how’s your old lady doin? I heard she was at the hospital for a few days last week,” a girl with long sleek brown hair and slanted dark makeup spoke up, and Turles rolled his shoulders back. Gohan perked up, Turles had never really talked about his parents.

                “She’s doin better, hopefully we’ll get that loan from the bank soon and be able to pay off some bills,” he said and there was a chorus of ‘damn’ and ‘sorry homes’ from all around them.

                “It’s fine, guys. We’ll figure it out.”

                “Yeah, my old man said if you don’t, we’ll find a way to help out. We’ll be hitting a house in one of those rich neighbourhoods tomorrow, if you need anything, we got you!” Jaime, the man who’d spoken earlier, told Turles and they bumped fists.

                “I’ll keep it in mind.” The rest of the bus ride passed easily enough and the girl from earlier moved to sit in front of Gohan so she could talk to him.

                “So, you’re with Turles, huh? Never pegged him for the type to go for a good boy, but you look alright. You gonna take good care of him?” She looked slightly menacing, but Gohan figured it was just how she talked.

                “I’m certainly going to try,” he said, and she busted out laughing.

                “Turles, this dude is so serious and like, proper!”

                “That’s why I like him,” Turles wrapped an arm around Gohan and pulled him flush to his side, and Gohan blushed as she went ‘awww’ at them. Gohan looked up nervously at Turles and gave him one of his rare shy grins, and Turles felt his heart beat harder against his chest. Their stop was the last one, same as Jaime and Nova, and the four of them got off. Before they departed, Turles beckoned Jaime over and they discussed something in low tones before they said their goodbyes, and Turles grabbed Gohan’s hand and walked with him down the street. They were hailed by a bunch of people out in their yards and as Gohan found out, Turles lived at the end of the street in a dead end. His house was small and haphazard, the grey paint peeling from the walls on the outside and a rickety old wooden staircase leading up to the front door, which looked like it had seen better days. One window was boarded up and the weeds were overgrown in the front yard, but Gohan didn’t judge it by the way it looked, as he figured Turles was worried about that. When they got inside, he was greeted by a lot of moons and stars hanging around, and the scents of conflicting candles assaulted his nose. There were thick sheets draped over the windows and a very skinny woman came up from the couch to greet them.

                “Hi there, you must be Gohan?” she had bony fingers and looked like she’d seen better days, the skin nearly hanging off of her and her brown wisps of hair came out from under a tight white cap. Gohan smiled and nodded.

                “Yeah, are you Turles’s mom?” She smiled, the action warm but showing too much teeth. Turles introduced them, remembering his manners at the last minute.

                “Mom, this is Gohan, my boyfriend. Gohan, this is Hannah, my mother.”

                “Everyone calls me Sage, though, on account of the fact that I’m a witch.” Gohan blinked and looked around, the décor suddenly making much more sense.

                “Well, you boys be safe, and Gohan, help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen.” Gohan smiled and Sage went to sit back down while Turles led him down the dark hallway to his room, passing a laundry room and bathroom on the way, and then came into his room. It was smaller than Gohan would have thought, with a lot of UFC posters up on the wall and pictures of old trucks. His bed was a haphazard mess but, like Turles, smelled surprisingly good in spite of the appearance. Turles sighed as he took off his backpack and helped Gohan out of his, and he indicated for Gohan to go sit down.

                “Turles, your mom…what happened to her tail?”

                “Oh, we don’t talk about that. She’s a human, actually. My father was the Saiyan. He left us a long time ago.”

                “I’m sorry,” Gohan blushed but Turles sat down next to him and turned his face towards him.

                “It’s fine, you didn’t know. And I’d much rather busy myself with you anyways than talk about him,” he muttered, their lips finding each other and gluing to each other greedily. Turles pushed Gohan back onto his bed, making sure he was comfortable, and Gohan was giddy as he realized ‘this is it, I’m about to lose my virginity!’ Turles shrugged out of his sweater and unhooked his belt, then unbuttoned his pants before crawling back onto Gohan and relieving him of his shirt. Their breath was hot on each other’s necks, their hands touching everywhere they could wildly, and Turles reached behind Gohan for a bottle that was on his windowsill. Gohan was lying beneath him, legs splayed open and completely naked, the ever present flush on his cheeks as his erection strained forward. Turles leaned down and kissed him, shimmying out of his pants the rest of the way so they were both nude now. Gohan gasped as their dicks rubbed against each other, and jolted when he felt Turles reach down and rub his way up to his tight hole.

                “Cold!” he jumped, and then froze when he felt a finger enter him, but Turles calmed him down with his lips on his neck. Gohan’s face turned into a mask of desire as Turles pushed his finger inside him deeper, filling him to his core, and waited for him to adjust before moving it in and out slowly. Gohan started panting and Turles kept his lips busy with his own, tongues tasting and fingers touching.

                “Your mom….is she…gonna hear us?”

                “She’s pretty hopped up on pain killers, babe. She’s heard me bring home guys before anyways, and they didn’t have her approval like you do.” Gohan was flattered hearing that, and gasped sharply when Turles put in another finger.

                “Breathe, Gohan. Relax,” Turles crooned into his ear, and his tail reached around and started stroking Gohan’s dick leisurely so he’d get hard again.

                “Turles…nn!” he moaned as Turles scissored his fingers inside of him suddenly, and his body shook when he brushed up against something deep inside him that made his back arch.

                “Ah!” he sighed, and Turles felt that he was ready. He reached around opened up a small package, rolling the latex over his aching hard-on and stroked it a few times before putting more lube inside of Gohan and then his cock before getting into position.

                “Are you ready?” He had both hands placed on either sides of Gohan’s head, and Gohan wrapped his legs around Turles’s dark hips. Turles dipped his mouth and guided his dick with his hand into Gohan slowly, and felt Gohan’s body stiffen automatically. He kept going until he was halfway in and crooned at Gohan again to relax.

                “Breathe, you’re gonna need to relax baby, I promise I’m not gonna hurt you,” Gohan nodded, tears stinging his eyes, but he did what Turles told him to, gasping when he slid in the rest of the way.

                “Fuck!” he swore through clenched teeth, and felt Turles’s dick twitch in arousal inside his tight walls.

                “You’re hot when you swear,” he teased, and slowly started shifting his hips against Gohan. He leaned down and put his arms around Gohan’s head so that Gohan was more comfortable, and the timid Saiyan felt like he was being stretched to his limits at this slow torture.

                “Ah! Shit!” he swore again, the words coming out of him without thought, but then the head of his lovers’ cock hit against that same bundle of nerves and he arched his back. Turles grinned down at him.

                “Feel good?” Gohan nodded, eyes slits at this point and they continued, finding their own rhythm soon enough. Gohan was a mess of nerves and emotion, crying out and moaning and wrapping his legs around tighter to make their bodies meld together easier.

                “Turles!” he groaned, feeling pleasure starting to build at the base of his cock, and Turles started going faster so that they could come together. Gohan’s orgasm was the best thing Turles had ever heard, as he moaned louder and then it all came to a crescendo as he came all over their stomachs and chest, Turles pulling out just in time so he could come too. Gohan giggled as he came down from the high of their climax and Turles pulled him into his arms, cuddling him. Gohan nuzzled into Turles’s chest, shivering at the cold in the air, and Turles pulled his blankets over them both.

                “I know my bed isn’t as big as yours is, dollface, but I hope it’ll work.” Gohan kissed his lips lazily, and nodded.

                “It’s fine, Turles, it’s a double so it’ll work. Even if it was a single I’m sure we could still make it work. I don’t care, I’m with you and you just took my virginity.”

                “Yeah, the cool kids call it a ‘v-card’ these days.”

                “When have I ever been cool?” Gohan giggled and Turles wrapped him tighter into his arms, and they fell asleep together. Gohan woke up some time later to his phone buzzing, and he went to find it but it was handed to him by a semi-clothed Turles.

                “You might not be able to walk very well for a little bit,” he said apologetically, and Gohan gasped as he went to sit up to read his text.

                “Holy shit,” he cried as he fell back to the pillows, clenching his phone in his hand. Turles crawled back onto the bed, wearing grey sweats and nothing else, and Gohan felt the pain subside enough so he could get a better look at him. The room had been pretty dim earlier, but now Turles had turned on his side lamp and Gohan’s mouth dropped as he saw the tattoos swirling around his chest and upper arms.

                “Why haven’t I seen those before?”

                “Probably because I use special make-up to cover them up when I’m at school, considering these are gang tattoos.” Gohan gulped and ran his fingers over them, blushing at the intent look Turles was giving him.

                “You are a bad boy, then,” he muttered, and Turles snickered before taking Gohan’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

                “Mm, yeah I am. But what isn’t bad is the way I feel about you.” Gohan smiled, joy coursing through him at the simple statement.

                “Turles, I’m sorry for believing the rumours about you.”

                “Don’t be. Some of them are true, but I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you the day we met. My mom was diagnosed with cancer that day, so I was on edge, and I was looking to hurt others. I shouldn’t have talked to you that way.”

                “Turles, I’m…I’m so sorry,” Gohan’s eyes dropped to the phone in his hand, and then realized there was a text from his brother.

                “It’s fine, baby. What’s Goten up to?” he peered over Gohan’s shoulder to read the text and Gohan settled into Turles’s chest.

                /So, did you get laid?!?!/ Gohan snorted.

                “I don’t know Turles, did I?” Turles rubbed his arm with his tail with a chuckle.

                /Yes, you perv. It was amazing. Dad home yet?/

                /Not yet, mom says he’ll be gone out late tonight, and then back out early tomorrow. He probably won’t even know you’re gone./

                “Good,” Gohan muttered savagely, and turned his face up to meet Turles again, the phone sliding out of his hand forgotten for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when he woke up, he was extremely sore and could barely move, and Turles took care of him knowing this would happen.

                “Hey, I cleaned out the bathtub for you in my mom’s room so you can take a hot, soothing bath in a jetted tub,” he picked up Gohan like he weighed nothing and carried him in, sitting him down in the hot waiting bubbles. Gohan sighed in contentment and slid down, his eyes closing til they were slits, flicking his tail at Turles over the side. Turles smiled down at him and then looked down at his phone.

                “Oh shit, Goten called me, wonder what he wants?” he put the phone back up to his ear and listened to the messages, his face falling more and more as he heard them. He looked at Gohan who was nearly asleep again and texted Goten. His phone immediately started ringing again.

                “Hello?”

                “Turles! Is Gohan ok? Has our dad gotten there yet?”

                “What! Yes, of course he’s ok, what do you mean ‘has he gotten here yet’?”

                “Our dad is screaming mad. He came home and found out that Gohan wasn’t home, and mom told him he was with you at your house, and holy shit I’m so stressed when he smells Gohan, he’s gonna know! He’s gonna kick him out! He stormed around the house yelling about ‘no son of mine is going to be a delinquent’! Apparently he had cameras all around the house and when he saw you he nearly punched a hole in the wall. He saw everything you guys did together in his room. Turles, I’m freaking out, I’m seriously…” Goten took a big breath and Turles felt his stomach drop drastically.

                “He’s with me. We’ll figure it out, alright? Does he know about you?”

                “No, somehow he missed that. He’s….kind of always had it out for Gohan, since he’s been so…bookish. Please don’t let him hurt him,” Goten took a shuddering breath and at that exact moment there was a huge commotion out front.

                “Goten, text me. I think he’s here,” Turles ended the call and hurried out of the room, worried for his mother’s safety as well.

                “YOU WHORE! YOU VILE FILTHY FAGGOTS! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY FAMILY!” the yelling was coming from outside and Turles growled as his mom was sitting on the couch shaking in fear.

                “Ma, it’s fine. Hopefully he’ll leave soon…” he ran into the kitchen and found his father’s old gun that for some reason his mom had seen to it to keep, and it was a high powered plasma weapon. It wouldn’t necessarily kill him, but it was all he had against the rampaging full blooded Saiyan that was tearing up their property at that moment.

                “CONSIDER YOURSELF DISOWNED! I HAD BETTER NOT EVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN, YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU WANT TO SLEEP AROUND THEN FINE, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!” There was one last huge bang and then shots were fired outside, and Turles heard more shouting as he assumed the man flew away.

                His mom was still shaking and Turles comforted her before running back to check on Gohan to make sure he was ok. He was cradling his knees in his arms and his head was face down in his knees, sobs racking his body violently.

                “Baby!” Turles ran to him and ran his hand down his back.

                “Turles…my…I…..”

                “I know, baby, I know. You can stay with me. We’ll figure this out, alright?” Gohan nodded and collapsed into Turles’s arms, still sore and now heartbroken on top of that.

                Turles got him out and drained the water, wrapping him in a towel and leading him to his room, making sure he was comfortable before running out to check on his mom again. She was passed out on the couch, an open bottle of pills beside her, and he counted them fearfully to make sure that she’d taken the right amount. It looked like she had, but had just forgotten to put them back up, so he screwed the cap on and covered her with a blanket, walking back down the hallway and shutting the door to his room. He ran his hand through his dark hair and saw the blankets rising and falling slowly indicating that Gohan was asleep.

                Things apparently were to get much harder for Gohan and Turles after that weekend, as word had got out the Gohan had been kicked out of his house. It made for a lot of pointed fingers and whispered words behind hands, and Turles growled at anyone that got too close. For what it was worth, Gohan had gained a much bigger family in the form of Turles’s gang members, who all were willing to cover for them both. He was grateful to them, as it seemed he’d somehow gotten them all to like him for whatever reason, and they seemed very sincere about offering him protection. Nova and Jaime in particular. Gohan realized that he had more classes with them than he realized, and they started sitting with him every day to keep the gossips away.

                Gohan’s grades started slipping due to his stress and he knew he’d lost the scholarship that he’d been working so hard for. Amongst everything else, even though he started falling in with Turles and his friends, he missed seeing Goten. His parents had pulled Goten from school and put him somewhere else and apparently had taken his phone too so that Gohan had no way of contacting his twin. It hurt him in ways he never knew existed, being separated from the one he’d been closest to his whole life.

                One day he and Turles were walking to school when Gohan stopped mid tracks, not too far from the school but far enough so that they could see it without technically being on school grounds.

                “Fuck it. I can’t take another day.” Turles gripped his hand tightly.

                “Gohan?”

                “Turles, I can’t…do this. I can’t go in there. I…” he started quivering in anxiety and Turles bent down and gave him a swift kiss.

                “Do you want to skip then?” Gohan chewed his lip while he thought about it, then nodded.

                “Yes. Yes I do.”

                “Alright, let’s get outta here then.” They turned and ran, Gohan feeling lighter than he had in months, and Turles took him to the library in the city. They ran to the back and Turles pulled up a bean bag so he could sit down while Gohan pulled out a book and started reading it. He was falling asleep listening to Gohan read to him, their tails entwined when Gohan smelled a familiar scent.

                “Wait…” he got up and started following it, Turles walking after him hastily and Gohan rounded a corner to see Goten deeply entrenched in the arms of one lavender haired Saiyan…Trunks, their old friend.

                “Goten?” he asked weakly, and his twin pulled away from the rich boy’s embrace with difficulty, running to his brother and nearly smacking him down with the force of his hug.

                “Gohan!” he inhaled his brother’s scent and they stayed together for a long time after that, just holding onto each other while the other two Saiyan males looked on.

                “Are you ok?” Goten held Gohan’s face in his hands and saw him fighting back tears, but he nodded in spite of it all.

                “Yeah, I’m fine. I…does he know that you’re…?” Goten shook his head.

                “Nope. He’s always favoured me, you know that. He rants and raves about his ‘queer son’ and I’m just sitting there like, ‘bitch, I get head every night’! HA. Gohan, you remember Trunks, right?” Gohan nodded and felt Turles come up and wrap his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

                “Trunks knows everything. We actually became really close after…well, everything went down.”

                “So…are you guys a thing now?” Gohan asked curiously, and the other boy nodded after looking at Goten.

                “Goten doesn’t like saying so and I can’t say that I blame him after what happened to you. Sorry, by the way.” He looked on apologetically and Gohan shrugged.

                “I’ve gained a lot of family and friends, I’m in love, and even though my grades are shot to shit and I don’t give a fuck anymore, I’m with Turles and that’s all that matters.”

                “Gohan, you have to know, he wrote you out of the will. He’s destroyed every picture in the house with you in it, and I saved what I could but…regardless, I’m working my ass off to save money for you. I’m on your guys’ side no matter what.”


End file.
